Rewrite the equation by completing the square. $x^{2}-4x+3 = 0$ $(x + $
Explanation: Begin by moving the constant term to the right side of the equation. $x^2 - 4x = -3$ We complete the square by taking half of the coefficient of our $x$ term, squaring it, and adding it to both sides of the equation. Since the coefficient of our $x$ term is $-4$, half of it would be $-2$, and squaring it gives us ${4}$. $x^2 - 4x { + 4} = -3 { + 4}$ We can now rewrite the left side of the equation as a squared term. $( x - 2 )^2 = 1$ This is equivalent to $(x+{-2})^2=1$